A Very Happy Homecoming
by PurpleLuna98
Summary: Scotland, Ireland and Wales all come home to England's house to celebrate Christmas and discuss the overall economy of Great Britain. But did Scotland ask England to call the meeting for another reason, or is he being nicer to England for no other reason than to keep the peace during the holiday season? EnglandXScotland, One-shot. Rated K for safety.


_**Hello and welcome to A Very Happy Homecoming! This is a one-shot that came to me one day, and I have recently decided to post it. Anyway, enough from me, on with the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I love Hetalia, but sadly, I do not own it.**_

* * *

_Wales POV_

* * *

I watched from the sidelines. Ireland and Scotland were making England irritated. Scotland and England had asked our collective family to come over to the house to discuss Great Britain's economy. But of course, the moment Scotland and Ireland got together, they started to annoy their younger brother. I sighed, and flipped a page in my book.

What I didn't get was why Scotland had decided to call this meeting in the first place.

* * *

"I'm going to tell Arthur how I feel." Scotland told me later, when Ireland had gone out to get food and England had gone upstairs to call someone.

"Are you really going to do it?" I asked.

My older brother of five years looked down at me. His bright orange hair looked red in the sunset, and his emerald eyes were dripping with amusement. He smiled, the cigar perched in his mouth moving with his lips.

"Of course, Dylan. I want to see how he'll react." He said, his Scottish accent think. It hadn't been this thick, but he'd gone to his place to do things and had picked the accent back up while doing so.

"Be careful, Allistor. Make sure not to break his heart, okay? I'll have to clean up the mess."

He smiled. "Sure, little bro. Is Cillian not here?"

"No. He said he was spending Christmas with someone else."

The tall territory nodded. "Ok. I'm going to do it."

* * *

_England POV_

* * *

I sighed, the phone held arm's length from my face. I heard the yelling stop. I brought it back to my face. "Alfred, are you done?"

"Dude, you wouldn't even believe it! Washington even had a pole-"

"That's nice, Alfred. Why did you call me again?" I asked, slightly annoyed with the loud nation.

"Just wanted to wish ya a Merry Christmas, Artie! I'm not gonna be near the phone on the actual day, so I decided that I'd call ya now!"

I blinked. "Thanks, Alfred." Scotland had said that it would be best to have the meeting during the holidays, so we decided to schedule it during Christmas.

A noise to get my attention came from behind me. I glanced over my shoulder to see Scotland leaning against a wall, watching me with raised eyebrows, a slight smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes and held up a finger.

I tuned back into what America had been saying. "-and I'm not an old man like you, so I can actually be nice sometimes!" The other man finished casually.

I felt my eyebrow twitch. "I am not an 'old man'. And I am nice all the time."

America laughed. "Yeah, okay. Well I gotta go, 'cuz ya know, the states and all. Peace out, dude. Merry Christmas!"

"Happy Christmas, Alfred." I said, trying to not let my anger boil over. I hung up before the American could make fun of how I said 'happy' instead of 'merry'.

I turned to Scotland. "Sorry about that. What did you need, Allistor?"

What was that? Something flashed across Scotland's face. Was that... Fear? No, couldn't be. Right...? "Uh... I have to tell you something important..." He said, rubbing his neck like he usually did when he was nervous.

I smiled at him. He was my older brother, and for once he wasn't trying to annoy the bloody hell out of me. "Tell me anything, Allistor."

He looked up, then decided that the wall behind me was very interesting. I resisted the urge to tell him to spit it out. "Well... All right, I'm just going to tell you. I love you, Arthur Kirkland, and I am not about to be ashamed of it."

I tried not to openly gawk at him. Scotland, love me? But he was the older brother that hated me, right? He was always the meanest to me... Well, usually he backed off quicker with me than anyone else, but I had always thought that was because of my anger...

"Sorry, Arthur. I kind of just dropped this on you, didn't I? Sorry about that."

In that moment, I felt the happiest I ever had. I didn't have to pretend to love someone else anymore! The one I truly loved had just confessed their feelings for me.

I walked over to him. He was a good head taller than me - he was as tall as America -, but I didn't care. I reached up and kissed him. On the lips.

I remember how Scotland had found me, out hunting with his bow and arrow. I was small then, but even so, he saw potential in me and took me to Mother Britannia. I was raised more by her and Scotland then anything. I remember Scotland teaching me how to shoot a bow, teaching me how to sword fight, him and my other brothers being on my crew that dominated all, and even having squabbles that would break up the family for months at a time.

I also remember having a crush on him through all of this, and always wanting to do what I was doing right then: kissing the smirk off of his face.

Except that the smirk was there _because_ I was kissing him. I pulled away, panting slightly. I had then realized that he had his cigar in his mouth when I had kissed him. Luckily, the lit part hadn't touched me. Unluckily, the cigar had left some tobacco on my cheek.

"Got something on your face, Artie. Let me get it for you." He said, taking his cigar out of his mouth. He took his thumb, licked it, and before I could object, smeared it across my face.

"There, you're good." He said, rubbing his thumb along his slacks.

I rolled my eyes and wiped off my cheek, as if the tobacco was still there. "Was it really necessary to do that?" I asked, attempting to sound pissed.

His hand cupped my cheek softly and gently. He smiled softly at me. "Of course it was, Arthur. Now come here before I die."

He gently placed his lips on mine. I leaned into the kiss, as Scotland had bent down so it was easier to do so. It was the best thing in the world. He pulled back, smiling down at me. I tried not to smile too wide, but I knew it was impossible. I was simply too happy.

"Happy Christmas, Arthur."

"Happy Christmas, Allistor."

I didn't even care when I heard Northern Ireland laughing in the doorway, or Wales encouraging us quietly. All I cared about was the man's lips that had come down on top of mine.

* * *

**_How did everyone like this one-shot? I know, short. If you liked this, then you could read my other stories. They're both on a short hiatus, but I'll start them up again as soon as I get home._**

**_That's all from me. Thanks for reading!_**

**_~PurpleLuna98_**


End file.
